Illana Kennedy
Illana Kennedy (March 27th, 1987) was born in Passion Point, Florida to Rachel Kennedy and Azreal Kennedy. She is the middle of two sistes AJ Kennedy and Fiona Landi. Her mother died when she was only three years old so she barely remembers her. Her older sister practically raised her as her father was away all the time. Sarah Conway and Griffin Conway were like parents to her. Griffin was her inspiration to become a forensic scientist. She was always very close with her older sister, but she and her younger sister didn't get along. Though both girls were very peppy and cheerleaders, Illana always worked hard, while Fiona slacked off a lot. Illana went to FSU and graduated in 2009. It was then that she took a job with the Passion Point Police Department. She did some work on DNA evidence in regards to The Magic Man but never suspected her father. =Childhood= Growing up, her older sister AJ practically raised her. Sarah Conway and her husband Griffin would often look after her while their father was away, but it was almost always her sister that would take care of her. This made Illana very responsible. She understood that her father had to go off to work. She was sad about it, but felt that her yougner sister Fiona was always too much of a crybaby about it. She and Miranda Bartley became friends. She was Miranda's only friend, and she never understood why Miranda didn't have more friends. She would later learn it was because Miranda's father Stephen Bartley had molested some of the girls in town. Stephen never molested her, perhaps out of fear of her father. =High School= In High School, Illana was a straight A student. She graduated as the valedictorian of her class. She joined the cheerleading Squad, but always intended to go on to forensic science. She was also President of the Science Club. A fact that surprised many. But she liked hanging around 'geeks'. She also took several computer classes, and was very good at using them. Anytime her father would come home she was always excited to show him how well she was doing. =College= Illana attended Florida State University from 2005 - 2009. She studied forensic science, and managed to graduate with a 4.0 GPA. Illana did a little cheerleading in college, but didn't have as much time as she would have liked to do it. She didn't live on Campus much like her sister, who was a Senior her first year of college. She considered living in a dorm for a while but didn't want to be away from her sister, who had taken care of her most of her life. =Working with the Passion Point Police Department= Illana accepted a job with the Passion Point Police Department in 2009 after graduating. She became their forensic specialist. She would often assist in analyzing DNA evidence and other forensic measures. She was given her own lab, approved by Theresa Wisemail. She assisted in the investigation into The Magic Man and much more. She was considered like a little sister to everyone on the force. She and Audrey Rose became very good friends. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders Illana assisted investigators by looking over forensic evidence and doing DNA testing. She also answered any questions they had. She was a big help in finding information for investigators. She also walked out with the other police officers when Dallas Emerson was named Mayor for a couple of weeks. =After the Murders= After the murders, her father returned for a short term and told her and her sisters to be sure to get along, and that he loves them. After that she and Fiona started getting along better. She continued working Forensics, and threatened anyone who wanted to get in Chief Rose's way that she could and would kill them, and get away with it. =Quotes= "I can kill you, and leave no evidence behind." "Well... this rose is somehow different from the rose from the Odessa case. But I figure it's because of time passing since the last abduction." "I think it could lead to his capture. More than one person may very well be involved. Catching one of them-- would put us on the right track." Category:Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX0